


In the Still of the Night

by Little_Knight



Category: GOT7
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, besties au, its not sexual tho, sleep overs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Knight/pseuds/Little_Knight
Summary: Markson stay up late talking and feelings are revealed.(really that's it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need you to understand 2 very important things
> 
> number one: i wrote this in two separate sessions, both at like 3 in the morning, 2 months apart and I don't really edit because ??? i don't have an answer
> 
> number two: i have never written markson before and writing and reading something are veeeerrrry different
> 
> Please enjoy my late night trash

It's nearly 2 in the morning when Jackson says, "Tell me a secret."

"What?" Mark asks, shifting on his side to looks at his best friend.

"You should tell me a secret," Jackson shrugs like he hasn't just asked for something personal. "Something you've never told anyone before."

Talking late into the night during sleep overs was normal for Jackson. He could never seem to shut up during the day, but at night when everything was quiet and still, Jackson really couldn't stop himself from whispering his thought to Mark.

They always shared a bed when Jackson came over, and laying down on Marks soft bed with the heat from his body radiating over the Jackson, he felt so comfortable he shared everything. Mark was more than used to staring at Jackson in the darkness as he spilled his guts.

"You never share," Jackson explains after what he deems too long of a silence. "We talk all night, only I'm the only one talking. You just listen and tell me I'm stupid at the right moments. So tell me a secret so we can start to get even."

Mark has always been shy and doesn't talk much. Jackson knows this, and has long ago accepted that sometimes Mark just doesn't feel comfortable talking. But sometimes he'll do  _this,_ like he's saying sorry for talking Mark's ear off when Mark won't do the same.

No matter how much he insists he's more than fine with not talking, and that if he did he would, Jackson won't let up. It simultaneously brings a fond, warm feeling to his stomach and makes him slightly annoyed. He's touched that Jackson cares, it's one of the things Mark likes best about him, but at the same time he wants to huff and roll his eyes because they've been over this  _so many_ times already. All he really does is ask "What kind of secret?"

Jackson turns of his side too now, his face inches from Marks. His breathing becomes a little hard and he tries to shuffle away subtly, but Jackson keeps distracting him, warm puffs of breath settling over his face. "I don't know man, something personal. Like something so secret you can't even  _think_ about it."

He laughs a little at Jackson's serious tone. Mark doesn't know if it's possible to keep a secret from yourself, but Jackson seems like he wants the most personal thing Mark can think of. 

He doesn't keep much from Jackson. In reality there's maybe 4 things he hasn't shared with the younger boy. But with Jackson's breath fanning his face, and his hand inching closer and closer only one of them is coming to mind. 

"I like someone," Mark blurts before he really thinks over what a bad idea it is to tell his crush he likes someone.

Jackson's hand still on it's journey to Mark's when he hears him. "Oh," he breaths, and it comes out quieter than any whisper, almost inaudible. 

A strange silence stretches for longer than Mark thinks is necessary as they both try and figure out how to respond. Not once since they've become friends has Mark had a crush on anyone. Mark knows it's because he's hopelessly in love with his best friend, but Jackson probably just figured Mark wasn't into that sort of thing. 

Eventually Jackson asks, "How long have you liked her?"

Almost six years ago Jackson moved to California from Hong Kong, when they were still middle schoolers. It's safe to say that Mark has been head over heels since they first met, but he can't tell Jackson that.

Again his mouth moves before he can think of possible consequences, "About six years."

Jackson abruptly sits up, letting out an offended whine, "You've liked someone for six years and never told me, your best friend? How could you Mark?"

He smiles, as he always does when Jackson overreacts, and shrugs, "I don't know, it just never felt like the right time."

It never feels like the right to time to tell your best friend you're in love with him.

"How do you overthink something as simple as a good time to tell me you like someone! It's always a good time, you know I'm always here for you man," Jackson complains, exasperated. 

He looks at Mark weirdly though, almost like he wants confirmation that Mark knows he has support from Jackson, so he gives it to him. "I know it's just..."

They lapse back into silence. Jackson is choosing this one solitary moment in his life to shut up, and Mark almost wants to cry because Jackson always talks to ease the tension, but now he's just staring expectantly, waiting for Mark to finish his sentence.

"It's just that," He tries again, taking a deep, calming breath, "Telling you I like someone means telling you I'm bisexual and that shit is _terrifying._ "

The bedroom is silent yet again, save for both of their steady breathing. It's not an awkward silence, but Mark figures Jackson deserves time to process. Besides, talking isn't really his thing anyway.

By the time Jackson speaks again he's laid back down and at least 10 minutes have passed. It's impressive considering Mark's liked him since they were 11 and he still has a hard time accepting it. However, Jackson never ceases to amaze Mark. "So you like a guy?"

The entire conversation has been whispered, but Mark feels especially quiet when he says, "Yeah, I do."

"What's his name?" Jackson asks. "Do I know him? How do you know him? Is he a good person? Is he smart? Will you confess?"

Every question is spat at the speed of light and Mark has to laugh because it's so like Jackson. He doesn't care if the person is a guy or a girl, he cares about whether or not they're good enough for Mark. "You could say you know him. And he's the best person I know but... I don't think I'll ever confess."

"What? That's stupid Mark, even a straight boy would be an idiot to reject you."

Mark shrugs, finally moving away from Jackson the slightest bit, a move that doesn't go unnoticed by Jackson. "I like having him in my life, and telling him might ruin that."

"That  _stupid_ ," Jackson says again, sitting back up and raising his voice to normal speaking levels.

"That's just  _so_ stupid Mark because you're basically perfect. You're smart and kind, and so, so  _beautiful_ that I would date you in a heartbeat, and any sane person would agree!"

Jackson throws his arms into the air before freezing comically, like he's just realized what he's said, which know Jackson is probably the case. Mark can only just see the flush on Jackson checks, a mirror image of his own darkening blush. He's so fond of the idiot in front of him, who even confesses out of exasperation? Jackson Wang apparently.

"Do you mean that?" Mark asks hopefully, "Would you really date me in a heartbeat?"

Jackson's hands fall to his face, hiding, but he stays sitting up. His voice is back to a whisper though as he answers, "...yes?"

"Oh," Mark smiles again, grin wide, "Good."

"Good?" Jackson asks, flopping back down much farther away than before.

Mark is the one that moves closer, his hands reaching out for Jackson humming, "Mmhmm, good."

Mark's hands find Jackson's in the relative darkness of the room as he continues, "Good, because the name of the boy I like is Jackson Wang."

Jackson's lips part in surprise making a soft popping sound that Mark can only hear because he's close enough to count the other boys eyelashes. This revelation, however, takes significantly less time for Jackson to process enough to speak, even if it's only one word.

"Me?"

Mark's not so nervous anymore, but he's also mostly filled his quota on speaking during late night talks so he just grins even wider, if that's possible, and nods. Jackson isn't expecting a response, he knows all of Marks words are calculated and purposeful, not a single extra one in a sentence. But Jackson needs to over talk, it's how he thinks.

"Me? Really? But I'm gross and hormone filled and I don't know when to stop talking. I'm loud and needy, always yelling and nothing like you at all. I practically have 'Mark Repellent' written all of over me, you shouldn't even want to be near me."

Mark nods again still smiling and says, "You're way better then you were when we were 11, and I've liked you since then. I think it's safe to say I know what I'm getting myself into. I like all those things about you."

One of Mark's hands has slowly moved to touch Jackson's face and he immediately leans into the touch asking, "You mean it? Promise you like me annoying and loud?"

"I promise," Mark chuckles.

"Then, will you be my boyfriend? Pretty please?" Jackson pouts a little, bottom lip sticking out.

"Hmm..." Mark pretend to think about it, "Only if you give me a kiss."

Jackson grins and is already leaning by the time he says, "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess  
> im so sorry for my comma and italics abuse, i have no excuse, im just sorry."


End file.
